The total synthesis of the antibiotic Griseoviridin, a member of the Streptogramin family is underway. Initial progress has already appeared (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 102, 870 (1980)). Work is currently concerned with the oxazol moiety and other efforts are aimed at reaching Madumycin I, II and Virginiamycin M.